This invention relates to a paper-cutter that includes a stationary blade and a movable blade that is suitable for use in a facsimile machine, a copying machine, or the like.
With a conventional type paper-cutter, paper is principally cut by positioning the paper between movable and stationary blades and then sliding the movable blade downward with respect to the stationary blade.
Several types of paper cutters are available, depending upon the shape of the blades and/or the method of driving the blades; for example, there is the rotary type or the press (guillotine) type.
Furthermore, there is a common type wherein the movable blade is formed as a circular blade along the distal edge of the stationary blade. Moreover, rotating the movable blade can be achieved by either connecting it directly to a drive motor, or by means of gears and pulleys linking the blade to a drive motor.
Additionally, in all these conventional types of cutting mechanisms there is a demand for higher speed cutting and a reduction in noise. For the most part, these cutting mechanisms cannot meet the high speed cutting demands. Cutting machines of these types require a close tolerance between parts accuracy, and thus high precision in assembly. Circular blade cutters also possess other problems, including a high level of noise generated by their low speed gearing, low reliability due to the complicated cutting mechanism, and inherently low cutting speeds. These conventional types of paper-cutters are not able to cope with an ever increasing demand for higher speed particularly in regard to modern facsimile machines or the like.
More specifically, conventional paper cutters generally cannot cut a sheet from a roll form in less than three seconds, and thus cannot meet the current demands of the industry.